Pagan Min
'''Pagan Min '''is the self-proclaimed King of Kyrat, though he prefers to be called the "glorious leader." He is usually remembered for playing a key role in the unofficial Royalist-Golden Path Conflict that involved Pagan's army and a rebel faction known as the Golden Path fighting over the land of Kyrat. Pagan was born on Earth in Hong Kong, China to British and Chinese parents. It is currently unknown what his original name is, but according to Min, he changed his name to Pagan following his father's death. He then created his own private army as well as a drug business. In the late 90s, Pagan journeyed to Kyrat, a country that was, at the time, in the middle of a long war. Min joined the side that called themselves the Royalists, who eventually won. The Royalists probably didn't expect Pagan to turn on them by killing their leader and declaring himself King of Kyrat. Family Problems Following this epic betrayal, a man named Mohan Ghale formed the Golden Path, a movement created solely to overthrow Pagan. They didn't do very well against the army Pagan had been training for most of his life, so the "war" seemed incredibly one-sided. Mohan eventually sent his wife, Ishwari Ghale to Min's castle as a spy. To Mohan's anger, Ishwari fell in love with Pagan and had a child with them, who they named Lakshmana. Ishwari was unable to reconcile relations between Pagan and Mohan and the conflict between the Golden Path and the Royal Army intensified. Mohan killed the one-year-old Lakshmana before being killed himself by Ishwari. Heartbroken, Ishwari left to the United States with her son, Ajay. The Royal Army vs. The Golden Path About fifteen years later, Ajay returned to Kyrat to scatter the ashes of Ishwari, who had died suddenly. Eager to meet the man who was basically his stepson, Min ordered the Royal Army to stop the bus Ghale was on. After a massive gunfight involving his troops and those on the bus, Pagan arrives by helicopter and kills the leader of the squad with his choice weapon, a pen. Min captures Ajay and brings him to the compound of one of his closest allies in the Army v. Path conflict. Ajay eventually escapes, however, after being rescued by Sabal, who has been fighting for leadership of the Golden Path for some time with Amita. Pagan frequently attempted to have long conversations with Ajay by radio, all while Ghale was murdering his troops in the Royal Army (Ajay had joined the Golden Path following his rescue). Pagan is not shocked when Ajay comes bursting into his mansion with a pistol in hand, threatening to kill him. Min, being a skilled negotiator, talks his stepson out of the deed and helps him scatter Ishwari's ashes in the Lakshmana Memorial. Pagan then left Kyrat peacefully via helicopter, supposedly making Ajay the King of Kyrat. Discoveries and Alliances Throughout Ajay's "reign" as King of Kyrat, Pagan frequently visited the country, checking out how things were going. He did, at times, kill some in the Golden Path (or as they were now called, the Royal Army, since they won the battle at Pagan's mansion) unbeknownst to Ajay. Pagan assisted in making the crab rangoon the national meal of Kyrat. In 2011, Pagan ventured to what he believed to be his home city of Hong Kong. Instead, he found it was Mushroom City, part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Like many others, Pagan and Ajay had been transported to the planet of Mushroom World in 2007, though 2014 on Earth. The weird thing is that this time, the entire country of Kyrat had been placed onto the map of Mushroom World. Min decided not to tell Ajay of this and wasn't surprised when the Head of the Foreign Affairs Department of the Mushroom Kingdom Haytham Kenway arrived. Enjoying his ability to play with his guests, Pagan and Ajay sent Haytham into the Shanath Arena and made him fight elephants, tigers, and Ajay Ghale himself. Unfortunately for them, Haytham was able to escape and bring his family to Kyrat. They helped him capture Pagan and Ajay and they were brought to the Mushroom Kingdom and interrogated by President Woodes Rogers. They were later released that same day, with Pagan declaring himself King of Kyrat once more. This would mark the beginning of a long power struggle between Min and Ghale. Kyrat Enters a New Era Though the power struggle between Pagan and Ajay continued, his main focus was, as always, the Golden Path resistance which was still running amok in "Glorious King Min's Kyrat." He ordered a large amount of bombing runs on Banapur, home of the Golden Path, as well as several other Path-sympathizing cities like Utkarsh. Believing to have stopped rebellion for the time being, Min set his sights on the Mushroom Kingdom for a time. He kept watch as many assassination attempts were carried out on Woodes Rogers by the Assassin Brotherhood, a secret organization that sought to kill corrupt officials. Pagan temporarily joined up with the Brotherhood and enlisted former Golden Path troops under his service, who were less than happy to comply with his direction. They attempted to attack a fort in Decalburg Center led by Laureano de Torres y Ayala, though many of Pagan's troops (the Royal Army) and Ajay's troops (Golden Path) were killed on the skirmish. Their plan only continued because of severe security issues that Torres later took responsibility for. Pagan and Ajay encountered Sabal on the way, who apparently discovered that, after all this time, he had been a Beast Master. Pagan paid no attention to Sabal's savage ways and instead planned ahead for an Assassin attack on Toad Town, which he believed might divert the Mushroom Kingdom's attention from Kyrat (which Woodes Rogers had expressed interest in) for at least a few months. The attack did take place, but the outcome was a massive loss on the part of the Assassins. Pagan was nearly killed by the Arkham Knight and barely managed to escape the carnage. While he was incapacitated, Ajay foolishly made a deal with Woodes Rogers and unknowingly handed the country over to the Mushroom Kingdom, making it the 39th state. When Pagan returned, he attempted to take Kyrat by force. The fact that Rogers was attempting to "modernize" Kyrat by building skyscrapers and New York-type cities only angered him even more. He was stopped, however, after the Mushroom Kingdom destroyed the Royal Fortress in an effort to "rebuild it." He half-heartedly attempted to stop a Terminian plane, believing Assassins were on it, as he blamed them as the root of most of his current problems. His troops, however, shot the ship down, forcing it to crash-land in Smashville. Pagan took full responsibility in front of Woodes Rogers, leaving him temporarily out of power.Category:Humans Category:Far Cry characters